A change of roles
by Kaichoulover
Summary: What if instead of Sasuke leaving, Naruto left? For what reason? Grief. What if the Uchiha clan wasn't bad and Itachi never killed his clan. What if Naruto and Hinata spent more time earlier? See as Naruto faces even harder roads. Will he become like Obito? Or find his way back?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba chased the fleeing Naruto. Naruto arrived at a clearing. He turned to face the people who were chasing him. His eyes were red, the kyuubi's eyes. His orange tracksuit was open. His black shirt was singed off at the bottom part where his seal was.

"Hmph. I'm surprised you didn't bring the Hyuuga prodigy"

"He was busy guarding and comforting Hinata" Sasuke said darkly. Naruto flinched when he heard Hinata's name.

"I see... Besides you and Shikamaru... I don't think the other 2 will be a challenge"

"Hey take that back!" Kiba shouted.

"Shut up" Naruto said darkly.

A chakra tail came out of Naruto's body and swatted Kiba, sending him to several trees. Several clones that had 3 tails appeared as the real Naruto escaped.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

"We'll take care of this Sasuke. Get the idiot"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He rushed off to find Naruto. He found the blonde jinchuruki at the valley of the end.

"I don't want to go to that village again. No one will ever understand me..." Naruto said.

"Shut up! A lot is hurting because you're gone"

Naruto grinned evilly.

"And a lot is happy because I am"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I'll get revenge on this wretched world someday. And you... The one who was considered my friend... You will pay"

Sasuke grit his teeth.

"NAAARRUUUUTOOOOOOOO!"

"SAAASSUUUUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

The 2 lunged at each other.

* * *

><p>A 12 year old boy jumped at the rooftops. He had to go to school today according to Iruka. The boy had whisker marks at his cheeks and had blonde hair. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

Naruto stopped playing his pranks when he turned 11 years old. People didn't know the reason but he just stopped. Naruto arrived at the academy and sat next to Sakura. He yawned as he listened to his sensei talk about very boring stuff. Naruto sneaked a peek at a certain shy girl named Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata saw him staring and he instantly looked away, blushing.

Naruto was about to leave the classroom when Iruka pulled him over.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to get some ramen?"

Naruto's eyes instantly lit up.

"Yes, yes, yes yes!"

Iruka chuckled at the hyperactive boy. They then went to get some ramen.

**-Next day**

"When I call your name, you will go to the testing room and perform the clone jutsu"

Naruto frowned. He absolutely hated that test. When his name was called, he gulped and went to the testing room.

"Bunshin no... Jutsu!"

Naruto made a sickly looking clone. Iruka instantly failed him. He went to sit at his swing as everyone's parents came to congratulate them. Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. She frowned and was about to go over to him and ditch her chaperone when she saw Mizuki talking to Naruto. She sighed in relief but somehow had a bad feeling.

**-Night**

Naruto escaped with the scroll. His speed was unbelievable for a genin. Naruto went to the designated place and waited. While waiting, he read the scroll and studied.

As hours passed by, Iruka finally found him and so did Mizuki. Naruto learned that Mizuki was actually bad and the teacher explained to Naruto why he was hated. Naruto chuckled at that surprising Iruka and Mizuki.

"What? You think I stopped my pranks for nothing? Well you're wrong! I knew I had that stupid beast inside of me!" Naruto grit his teeth and ran away.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out. Naruto got deeper inside the forest. He was crying.

"I'll never be a ninja... It's cause of that stupid fox..." Naruto heard something. He went to check and saw a horrifying sight.

"Naruto... He will never be the fox... He will be hokage... I'm-" Before Iruka could finish his sentence, Mizuki embedded his giant shuriken at Iruka's heart. Naruto's eyes widened. His heart broke and he couldn't breath. He rushed to Iruka. Iruka opened his eyes and smiled at Naruto. He coughed up blood.

"Naruto... Have you mastered it yet? The clone jutsu?"

Naruto nodded fiercely. Iruka smiled. He took off his head band.

"Take care of it for me alright? I know you don't lie so I now deem you as genin. The third is probably watching... He'll understand my decision... Goodbye... Naruto..."

As Naruto took the headband, his heart broke into million pieces. Naruto lost it.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The hokage was rushing to the forest with 3 jonins behind him. He was in his battle suit. They finally saw the scene and even Anko would flich even a bit (Not going into detail. Let's just say... UGH). Naruto already had a chakra cloak on his nails grew sharper and he was more feral. Naruto saw the third hokage and his eyes was immediately filled with guilt and grief.<p>

Naruto started crying again and the third hokage rushed to comfort him.

"Jonins, take care of the body"

The jonins sent Naruto a dirty look and got rid of Mizuki's corpse.

"Oji-san!" Naruto rushed to rushed the hokage

"Shhhh..."

"He was like my dad... He killed him... I killed him..."

"It's okay Naruto..."

"I really am a monster"

"No you're not... I just need to fix the seal. It would take only a second"

Naruto nodded while sniffing. Hiruzen made the seal stronger. The third hokage smiled then took Naruto home. He tucked Naruto in bed and gave him Iruka's headband which he stealthily picked up earlier. He then left a note. Hiruzen left to argue with the council.

Naruto woke up and saw the leaf headband. He was somehow out of his bloody tracksuit and was in his pyjamas. Naruto clutched the leaf headband and held it tightly on his chest. He put the headband on. He put a black shirt on with the red Uzumaki symbol. He didn't bother putting on his orange tracksuit jacket. Just the pants. He walked out of his house, his eyes filled with grief as some people threw rocks at him and glared at him.

Naruto finally reached the academy.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? This is for the people who graduated"

"I know" Naruto said. He then flashed his fake smile and pointed to his headband.

"I graduated!"

"Huh? How?" Ino asked. Naruto's smile faded. He looked away.

"I just did"

Naruto sat next to Hinata.

"Naruto... Are you alright?" Hinata asked him.

"Yeah... I thought your clan forbid you to talk to me anymore..."

"I'm not really clan head anymore..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Huh? Does that mean I can talk to you again?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled at her. He really needed someone right now. A substitute teacher entered and explained the teams.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzuamaki"

Naruto frowned. It seems he won't be getting Hinata as a team.

"I wish we were on the same team..."

Hinata nodded. She also had a frown on her face.

**A/N: I know things are complicated but everything will make sense as the story goes one. What'dya think? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE THE HECK IS OUR SENSEI?!" Sasuke shouted. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Rookie of the year and hunk of his school. He was very short tempered but was caring. He hardly showed it though. He supposedly hates his fangirls but his brother said that he just secretly wants them and acts cool for them. Of course, Naruto was jealous of Sasuke. He had everything. He was strong, smart and handsome. He aced every test and would make the girls fawn over him less than a second and…. He had a family. Of course the Uchiha weren't the sweetest bunch but they were still family.

Naruto hated the fact that he gets to be with a guy like him. Naruto hated his team. He had an extremely annoying late sensei, a perfect short tempered child and a fangirl of the perfect child. Ever since that one incident with Iruka and Mizuki, the village hated Naruto even more and Naruto's cheerful demeanour was soon fading away. He still keeps it up for his friend's sake though. Naruto was thinking so he didn't have enough time to plan a prank. Soon enough, Kakashi arrived at the door and requested his team to come with him. Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves after finally introducing himself (his name).

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my friends, ramen and a certain person. My dislikes are..." Naruto stopped. He looked away and narrowed his eyes.

"None of your business... My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and my best friend Hinata. It's also eating ramen and training. My dream is to get strong enough to protect my comrades and be hokage!"

Kakashi made Sakura go next. Everyone knows what Sakura said that day, right? (Right? uh... Right?)

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said in a deep voice which made Sakura squeal.

"My likes are... My family and tomatoes... My dislikes are a lot of things"

Sakura squealed.

"My hobbies are training and tending my... Garden (Tomato garden). My dream is to surpass Itachi and make father acknowledge me"

After the introductions were done, Kakashi told them about the other test. He then left.

Naruto went to a random training ground and saw Hinata. She was training very hard. Naruto blushed at the sight. He shrugged it off and went to greet her.

"Hey Hinata-chan"

Hinata eeped and jumped.

"O-oh hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said bashfully. She flashed the jinchuruki a smile. Naruto blushed a bit then grinned.

"Want to go to the place we used to go to? You seem to have a lot on your mind" Naruto said. Hinata thought about it then nodded. She followed Naruto to the yondaime's head.

* * *

><p>The 2 genins have finally reached their destination. Hinata sat down and hugged her knees. Naruto was beside her. His position was indian sit. Hinata's face was red but she managed to stay concious.<p>

"I'm sorry you're not clan head any more. but thanks for being my friend" Naruto happily said. Hinata's eyebrow rose.

"It's fine. Is there something bothering you?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah... How'd you know?"

"I-I j-just d-do..."

Naruto grinned at her. He remembered the memory of why they had been friends in the first place.

**-Flashback (Now before this starts, don't give me the crap that I don't have enough information but this story is called change of roles for a reason)**

There were 3 bullies surrounding Hinata. They made her kneel and made her apologize.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" The shy girl repeated.

"Stop it" A voice suddenly said. The 3 bullies turned around to see him. Naruto Uzumaki. They then picked a fight. Naruto was actually training when he was younger and he can pack a punch. After a few more minutes of fighting, Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and helped the blonde, surprising him. They both managed to defeat the bullies. Hinata could hear her chaperone's voice.

"Are you running away from him?" The boy asked. Hinata quickly nodded. The boy suddenly grinned and took her hand.

"Let's run then. By the way, I'm Naruto!"

"H-Hinata..."

From then on, they became friends. But Hinata's duties got in the way and she was seen hanging out with the demon brat one time. They stopped talking to each other at the age of 10 but they knew they were still friends. As they grew apart, Hinata fell in love with Naruto even more.

**-End of flashback**

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks a lot for being my friend"

"Same h-here..."

Naruto suddenly took her hand.

"You're the bestest friend ever. And no matter what they think, I still think you should be clan head. I think you're the best person in the world. The kindest too."

Hinata's face flushed. It turned into different colours of red.

"You're the strongest too. Thank you... I..."

Naruto blushed. He kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Hehehe. Uh... Well bye"

Naruto dashed off. Hinata's eyes widened. She heard a shout of her name by Ko before she fainted.

**-Next day**

The whole team was assembled on the bridge. An hour passed and still no sign of Kakashi. Naruto sighed he was about to go off and train for a while when Kakashi appeared. Naruto's eyes widened. Then he pouted. Kakashi then made them go to the forest and explained the bell test. The 3 went and hide. Yes Naruto hid. Naruto created 5 clones beside him. All the clones nodded. They went out of their hiding spots then attacked Kakashi who was still reading his porn.

Kakashi evaded. He sighed and tucked his book away. Naruto wasn't too bad but he can't afford to let his guard down.

**-After a few hours**

Naruto was tied to a pole. For some unknown reason, Kakashi decided he should assault him first. Naruto sighed. His stomach grumbled and Sasuke made the idea of feeding him. Kakashi passed them. The 3 genins sighed in relief. Sakura went home while the 2 others trained

**A/N: Now I will be skipping arcs. Such as the land of waves arc. It will still be there but I won't write about it I still have to go to shippuden after all... And other stuff. I don't want to write about that arc. It doesn't interest me as much as the chunin exams arc. I know that's where the sharingan unlocks and all that but like I said, it will still be included, I'm just skipping to the chunin exams. Besides, Naruto was waaay Ooc in this. He's supposed to be but it was too quick. **

**Hope you liked it. Review if you can**


	3. Chapter 3

**As important Zabuza and Haku's arc is... I'm skipping it. Why? Well Naruto is basically acting the same and it will be like one of those annoying fillers. But worse cause you already watched it and reading it isn't any better. So I'm skipping and going to the chunin exams because that's when Naruto acts differently and really gets strong.**

**Hope you like this chap. Enjoy**

Naruto was training again. He couldn't get his mind off his first C-rank mission which turned into a B-rank then an A-rank due to Zabuza Momochi's appearance. He killed the only person who could ever understand him. His pain and loneliness. Well Kakashi killed him but that's another matter. He became more jealous at Sasuke for activating his sharingan at that mission, while he remained simple.

Naruto could not accept it.

He hit the training post one more time, this time it broke. Naruto grit his teeth. Everything was about Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. But as much Naruto hated to admit it, he began to saw him as a friend in that mission. Naruto sighed. He walked off the training grounds.

Naruto kept walking around but stopped when he saw Sakura with Konohamaru. The kid he met while taking his picture. Konohamaru was with his friends but seemed to be getting bullied by some ninjas from another village. Naruto walked up to them.

"Oi... Let them go" Naruto was not in a good mood today. In fact, he was emitting a bit of killer intent.

"Make me" The other nin said. That nin seemed to have make up on his face and was wearing an outfit that was black and seemed to have cat ears. A ninja was also with him. It was a blonde hair girl with a weird hairstyle (A/N: C'mon guys... We all know who they are)

Naruto walked up to him.

"Let. Him. Go... Or you'll regret it"

The make up guy sweat dropped (not the chibi style... As in literally sweat drop). He was sensing a feeling familiar feeling. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru. Konohamaru rushed to Naruto and hid behind his leg. Sasuke suddenly dropped at the tree he was sitting. A rock was in his hand.

"Couldn't have handled that better" Sasuke said as Naruto scoffed. Sasuke turned to the ninjas.

"And you... What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? You mean you don't know? We're here for the chunin exams..." Kankuro said.

"Hmph? You guys? You don't look much... The chunin exams are hard... I bet you guys won't stand a chance. And also, know your place. Your in Konoha territory now" Sasuke said cockily. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

'Stupid Sasuke... Acting all cool again' Naruto thought. Kankuro grit his teeth.

"HUH?! YOU WANNA START A FIGHT?! EH?!"

"Kankuro. Shut up, you're embarrassing us..." A voice said. Everyone looked up at the voice.

"Eehhhh... Gaara, I was just- Well they were-"

"Kankuro, shut up before I kill you"

Kankuro paled as sweat beaded down his forehead. Gaara who was hanging up on the tree jumped down.

"We're sorry for the interruption"

As they were about to leave, Naruto stopped them.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Gaara looked at Naruto coldly.

"Sabaku no Gaara"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He felt an ominous aura coming from him. Naruto clutched his stomach.

'Is he-?'

"And what's your name?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Naruto... Uzumaki..."

The 2 shared a look. Gaara clutched his forehead, he looked as if he was in pain.

"What is this..." Gaara muttered. Gaara returned back to his normal self.

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go"

"Hai"

The 3 ninjas jumped away.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah... There's supposed to be some chunin exams coming soon. I bet you can't make it though, idiot" Sasuke said cockily. Sakura looked to the spot where the nins were. She then slammed her fist to her palm.

"I got it!" She said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her.

"They're sand nins!"

"Well considering their name..." Sasuke said.

The 3 genins soon met up with their sensei who had the forms for the chunin exams. Naruto hugged him saying 'I love you' and they went to the chunin exams.

**-Second floor**

Team 7 arrived to see team guy (sorry I can't remeber the number and I couldn't get the info through research). They were getting kicked by some 'genins' which were in disguise. Sasuke smirked and told them about the genjutsu. They then went to the testing room. Naruto saw Hinata there and instantly abandoned his team.

(Yes I'm not doing Sasuke and Lee's fight)

"Hinata!" he exclaimed. Hinata smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto grinned at her.

"So many people huh?"

Hinata gulped but nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll pummel them." Naruto encouraged. Hinata nodded and bashfully smiled at Naruto. A white haired leaf genin suddenly approached them. Naruto took no interest until he showed his cards. Sasuke requested Sabaku no Gaara while Naruto listened in. He was quite surprised. Some sound nins suddenly approached them, instead of Kabut though, they headed for Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped. He dodged their attacks. The guy with the arm was going to hit Naruto with his arm but Naruto blocked it and sent the sound waves somewhere else. Ibiki Morino chose that time to appear.

**-Somewhere**

A man with an orange swirly mask was laughing. The man bore the Akatsuki cloak

"Looks like another one like me... I wonder how long will it take until he finally snaps? Hehehehe... He will realize how cruel the world is... Like... ME"

**-Testing area**

Naruto was luckily sat next Hinata. Naruto, extremely bad at stealth decided not to copy. The tenth question finally came up. Ibiki the scarred face man, explained what it was... (C'mon you guys... This is a memorable moment... You can't forget about it)

Naruto slammed his hand at his desk, declaring he won't give up. Ibiki finally passed the all. Hinata looked at Naruto in admiration. They finally moved to the second phase of the exam.

**-The forest of death with Anko Mitirashi!**

Anko made the genins sign forms to which says...

'I am not responsible if you died. Your choice'

Well the genins handed her the papers and they took their scroll. Team 7 ended up with the heaven scroll. After a few days, the gay snake bas- Erm Orochimaru finally appeared. The form of a girl. (Haha. GAY! No offence to gay people whatsoever) After minuted of fighting the sannin, the genins got worn out

"It's sad... You don't have enough hatred... But I shall fix that..." Orochimaru was about to give Sasuke the curse mark, when Naruto pushed him. He hasn't activated the kyuubi yet so Orochimaru still doesn't know. Naruto clutched his neck and growled.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted. Naruto's eyes became red and slitted. With inhuman speed, he charged at Orochimaru.

"I'm surprised you can still move after that... Well, too bad... I will come for you someday Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru said. He suddenly disappeared as Naruto was about to hit him. Naruto looked for him then fainted. For some reason, they managed to acquire the earth scroll.

**-Team 8**

Team 8 was jumping on trees when Hinata suddenly stopped. Her team looked at her worriedly.

"What's the matter Hinata?"

Hinata was having a bad feeling. It's what she usually feels when she feels Naruto is in danger. She clutched her heart then shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's go"

**-Team 7**

Sasuke and Sakura was surrounded by the sound nins. Sakura's hair was cut. Sasuke managed to knock one of them out. It was Zaku. They barely had any strength to fight. Naruto suddenly emerged from his resting place. His eyes were red and the curse mark was spreading over his body.

"RAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto's curse mark was making the kyuubi unstable. Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror as Naruto killed them mercilessly. They did not survive at all. Sakura stopped Naruto before he did anything else. Naruto's curse mark reverted back to his neck but his eyes remained red. He fainted again. Sasuke was forced to carry Naruto back to the building.

**A/N: Haha! Now he has more reasons for leaving the village! HAHA! Now I just need to- Oh hello. What did you think of this chapter? I killed em! The sound I mean. They ain't cool to me. They're just wierdos like their boss... And yes I made tobi appear. MORE REASONS I TELL YOU! Well hope you liked it. This story is progressing too quickly though... I'll try to make it slow in the shippuden arc**

**Kindly review. KINDLY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was semi-concious. He felt Sasuke carrying him. It seems Sasuke was giving him a piggyback ride.

"Sasuke-teme... What happened?"

Sasuke refused to look at Naruto.

"You annihilated those sound nins and now we're trying to get a heaven scroll because that snake bastard burned ours" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Put me down"

Sasuke put Naruto down. Naruto looked at Sakura who seem to avoid him. Naruto was filled with sorrow. He clenched his fists then put out a fake, pained smile.

"I guess I went overboard? Well let's go! We need to get that heaven scroll" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm. Sasuke's eyes widened and he instantly felt bad. Sasuke was still confused how Naruto became like that but he'll drop it for now. Naruto walked ahead.

**-Preliminaries**

Hinata was worried. It had been the last day and Naruto still hasn't come back. It also doesn't help how she has a bad feeling. Instantly, Naruto's team finally arrived. Hinata's eyes lit up and she smiled. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled back. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. The preliminaries have started.

Round 1: Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi

Sasuke smirked. He instantly activated his sharingan. Sasuke was faster, stronger and smarter than the original Sasuke from the original series. Considering he had proper training. He beat Akado Yoroi in not time. His opponent didn't even manage to steal any chakra from the prodigy.

Round 2: Shino Aburame vs Chiya Shishi (Hidden mist. The sound got annihilated remember? Had to create an OC)

There was nothing special about Shino's opponent. She was a Kunoichi that was wearing a blue coat and is not that important. Shino defeated her by sucking up her chakra.

Round 3: Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi

Naruto flinched at how Tsurugi was. It reminded him of that stupid snake. Kankuro managed to defeat him by tricking him that he was the real deal when it was only a puppet.

Round 4: Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

A tie. That's it.

Round 5: Temari vs Ten Ten

Ten Ten stood no chance. All her weapons got blown away by Temari's fan and was knocked out by its wind attacks.

Round 6: Nara Shikamaru vs Kichi Bikotutsu (Hidden mist)

Shikamaru sighed at his opponent. The guy was as big as Choji. Kichi did some hand signs.

"Keh! I'll end this with one move! Fuuton: Renkuudan! (Wind style: drilling air projectile)"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He didn't expect air, considering it was hidden mist. Kichi inhaled the air but before he could let it out, Shikamaru already had him trap on a shadow possesion jutsu technique. He outsmarted him and won.

Round 7: Uzumaki Naruto vs Kiba Inuzuka (I'll make this longer)

Kiba taunted Naruto that he was going to lose. Naruto couldn't hear him, he was too busy to get his little friend under control. Kiba got on all fours and was going to attack Naruto. He was going to punch him on the gut but all he punched was a blur. Everyone's eyes widened in pure shock.

"SHUT UP" Naruto shouted. He was atop of Kiba. He delivered a roundhouse kick and landed perfectly. Kiba was sent crashing to the wall. He skidded to a stop before he hit the wall though. Naruto was seething in pain. He clutched his neck. Kiba saw this as an opportunity and threw smoke bombs. Naruto somehow sensed him though. He avoided Kiba's attack while the curse mark slowly spread.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. He felt an ominous presence in that smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it was shown that Naruto was suffocating Kiba. His hand was on his throat and Akamaru was whimpering. Naruto's eyes were red and slitted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, surprising everyone. Naruto's eyes widened. He let go of Kiba. Kiba was sent gagging and coughing and was soon unconscious. Naruto's eyes were filled with terror and guilt. His curse mark receded.

"Naruto is the winner" The proctor said. Kakashi appeared beside Naruto. Naruto looked up at the names provided. His eyes widened.

"I'll be back in a sec sensei"

Naruto rushed up the stairs. He hugged Hinata who squeaked in surprise.

"Don't let him get to you. I'll be right back to see you." And with that, Naruto kissed her forehead then rushed to meet his sensei. Hinata overheated. She walked down the stairs while holding her forehead. She snapped out of it when she saw her cousin.

"Brother"

"Hinata-sama"

**-Somewhere**

A man with an orange spiralling mask with one eye whole laughed.

"Hm... He really is like me... How effective do you think will he be, Zetsu?"

"Well I think that we should let that snake train him first. He did get the curse mark." Another voice said.

The mysterious man sat on a throne.

"I don't like that idea"

"How do you suppose we kill Orochimaru without blowing our cover then?" The dark voice said. The mysterious man thought about it.

"I suppose. We must get to him first though... To keep Orochimaru from... Tainting him..."

The dark voice chuckled.

"I suppose. That curse mark is interrupting though. The kyuubi hates its presence and it's making the demon agitated. It could cloud his judgement"

"You're right about that, Zetsu. We have to remove the curse mark first. But then how will he get back to Orochimaru?"

"We place a fake on him that should last for a year"

The 2 voices laughed evilly.

"Yes... I will create peace soon... And finally Rin..."

**-Preliminaries**

Kakashi has finished repairing what he could. Naruto got out of the room to see Hinata get shot on the heart and cough out blood.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled. Naruto's eyes filled with worry. He gripped the railing and grit his teeth. (He wore the same expression at Pain's arc when Hinata was limping towards him).

"Hinata..."

Hinata said something and Neji was about to attack. All the powerful involved Jonins rushed in to stop him. Naruto jumped from his spot and rushed to Hinata.

"H-Hinata!"

Hinata was laying on the ground, coughing blood. Naruto rushed to her and hugged her.

"You did good..." Naruto whispered.

"Mm..."

The medic nins arrived. Naruto let go of Hinata then glared at Neji. He glared at him with killer intent. His eyes flashed red and became slits.

"Do something like that again, and I will not hesitate to kill you" Naruto said to Neji. Neji's sweat dropped then he smirked.

"Hmph, as if"

Kakashi restrained Naruto before he could do anything stupid.

Round 9: Gaara vs Lee.

Naruto and Gaara shared a look.

'H-he understands me' Naruto thought. Soon enough, the fight started. In the end, Gaara won but Lee was on a very bad condition.

Round 10: Akamichi Choji vs Tenuki Ki (Hidden mist)

Choji beat the guy by running over him. Ki had some resistance but Choji managed to get past that.

Here are the match ups

Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto

Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Choji gets free pass and battles who ever wins between Shino and Kankuro.

(A/N: Yes I changed the match ups)

Naruto grinned at who he was fighting.

**A/N: Alright, things are about to get more intense on the other chapters. The last 3 were basically just intros and It will really get intense on the next chapter. **

**Next time: **

**"I shall show you your true past"**

**"SHUT UP"**

**"You will now join me. SHARINGAN!"**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one week since the exams. Naruto was bitter that Kakashi trained Sasuke instead but he was gald that a Sannin was training him. Jiraiya's training was brutal (Yes I changed how Jiraiya trains here due to Naruto having the curse mark)

Naruto hardly saw anyone. He and his master was mostly out of the village. His teacher was a pervert though.

**Jiraiya's training**

"Again" A shaggy long white haired man said. Naruto sighed. He made a shadow clone and made a spiralling blue chakra made sphere on his hand with the help of his clone.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he charged at the tree. The tree trunk left a gaping hole. Naruto panted.

"You have it down but you haven't mastered it yet. I want you to break the trunk off. Now do it again!"

Naruto nodded. He made another rasengan and charged at the tree.

**-1 week later**

The orange masked man watched in delight as Orochimaru killed the kazekage. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Who's there?" he asked. The man chuckled then left without a single trace.

**-1 week later**

"C'mon Naruto work harder. It's only one week till the exams. You're not beating anybody with that kind of skill" The shaggy white haired man said (Jiraiya)

"I know, I know! I'm doing it Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted. He kicked one of Jiraiya's clones to the face then moved. Jiraiya grinned clearly proud.

"Oi! Call me that again and I might not train you!"

Naruto pouted then grumbled.

"Meanie..."

Jiraiya grinned. He ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto grinned at him. Since losing Iruka, Naruto wanted to find a bond that will make him up and moving again. Of course, Jiraiya knows of Naruto's situation and wanted to be there more for him. And if he doesn't... Minato will have his head.

"Now... Let's get back to training. Assume form!"

Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"Attack!"

**-Chunin exams**

The tournament was full. The contestants went in their designated places. The only one missing was Naruto and Sasuke making Sakura and Hinata worried.

"I haven't seen Naruto-kun for a month now..." Hinata muttered. Suddenly, a popping sound was heard. It was Jiraiya and Naruto. Naruto was not wearing his orange jacket. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it. His pants were still the same.

"Yo" Naruto said. He was instantly questioned.

"Where were you this whole time?!"

"Were you training or slacking off?"

Naruto smiled uncomfortably. His eyes darted over to Hinata whose eyes were wide. Naruto grinned and went to her. He tackled her in a hug and dug his face in her hair. Hinata turned to several shades of red.

"I missed you. Wish me luck!"

Naruto pulled away and Hinata fainted. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ehe?"

**-The 1st match**

Naruto and Neji was having a staring contest.

"Begin!" The proctor said. Naruto slipped into his stance and so did Neji. Naruto created 3 shadow clones. Neji smirked. He hasn't activated his byakugan yet. His clones were sloppily punching as he did back then. It was only a distraction. Kunais were suddenly thrown into every direction. Neji's eyes widened. He activated his byakugan.

"Kaiten!"

Naruto watched as his kunais were blocked. When Neji's move halted, Naruto charged with a kunai in hand. Neji somehow found it hard to keep up with him.

Naruto threw in a kick which Neji blocked. Neji tried to hit Naruto but Naruto dodged. Naruto aimed for an uppercut but Neji dodged again. Neji attempted another attack but Naruto dodged again. Naruto threw a roundhouse kick which hit. Naruto threw the kunai he had at Neji forcing Neji to do another rotation.

When Neji finished his rotation, Naruto was suddenly in front of him. Naruto delivered a punch on the face. Neji blocked. Naruto spun and delivered a kick on the abdomen. Neji skidded back and held his stomach.

Block punch kick hit strike. The pattern continued.

"What is this?!"

Naruto was suddenly behind Neji. Neji was fast enough to block Naruto's incoming punch.

'He's almost as fast as Lee without his weights on' Neji thought. 'What kind of training did he get?!' Naruto suddenly grabbed his arms, restraining him.

"How?! How can a failure like you be like this?!"

The Naruto holding him smirked.

"Destiny can't stop me. Not now or ever"

Another Naruto was suddenly in front of Neji. This time, this one had a rasengan.

"A failure can always change. You can choose to be free"

"RASENGAN!"

The Naruto behind Neji popped and Neji was sent crashing on the wall.

"Yatta!"

Neji groaned. He tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. The proctor approached Neji and examined him.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of this match"

Naruto grinned. The crowd erupted into cheers and Naruto gave a peace sign.

"I'm gonna be hokage someday Tebayo!"

Naruto finally climbed. He was bombarded by questions again. Hinata approached him and gave him a smile.

"Good job" She said. Naruto grinned.

"Can't I get a kiss on the cheek for winning?" Naruto said. Hinata giggled. She was as red as ever but she gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" Hinata said. Naruto scratched his cheek.

"N-no problem"

"Hey you lovebirds, next match is about to begin." Ino teased. Hinata and Naruto blushed. They looked at each other then looked away. Hinata fainted. Naruto smiled. He heard something then looked at the ever so creepy Gaara. Gaara smiled wickedly at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't see this match right now. I need to do something first"

Naruto exited the chunin exams. He went off somewhere to clear his mind. Naruto arrived at a waterfall. Naruto's curse mark suddenly activated. Naruto sighed. He seethed in pain. There were seals on the grass and rocks right next to the waterfall. Naruto stepped on it then went to a meditating pose. The curse mark retreated. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the kyuubi eyes. He let out a roar as the nine tails struggled inside his cage. Naruto confronted the nine tails. The Kyuubi's Sclera (White of eye) was purplish and black making him look more evil.

"Kill... I want blood!"

A gust of wind hit Naruto's face. Naruto touched the kyuubi's snout.

"Kyuubi... This... It's not you..."

The kyuubi ignored him.

"GIVE IT TO ME! RAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto rubbed the kyuubi's snout.

"Gomen... You must be suffering like me right now. But I can't let you out..."

The kyuubi shook. It's as if the beast lost all control.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Naruto closed his eyes shut then looked away.

"As bad as you are... I feel so sorry for you... Gomene kyuubi..."

The kyuubi finally calmed down. Naruto's eyes widened. The kyuubi's sclera returned to normal. The kyuubi grunted.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see you"

Naruto grinned then left. Naruto returned to the chunin exams. He got there to see Sasuke fighting Gaara. His sharingan was fully developed.

"Naruto where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Nowhere important. What happened?"

"Well, they were actually late. Kankuro forfeited and that's when Kakashi and Sasuke arrived. Choji's suppose to fight Shino I guess but now Sasuke and Gaara is fighting." Naruto nodded.

"Hey Naruto,"

"What?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's... It's none of your business Sakura"

Sakura's eyes widened. How Naruto said it... It made her heart broke. Naruto observed the battle. His eyes were more enhanced this time. He saw Sasuke create a familiar move. The chidori. Sasuke hit Gaara's sand dome. Then it appeared. Naruto felt his heart beat and his stomach churn.

"Jinchuruki..." Naruto murmured. Feathers suddenly started falling. Naruto felt sleepy.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto asked no one. He fell but the curse mark activated, waking him up. Naruto's eyes widened. He held his neck and it receded. He saw Sasuke go after Gaara. Itachi was suddenly in front of Naruto. The ninja offered his hand.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi. I cannot help Sasuke right now. You must go after him." Itachi said. Naruto's eyes widened. He suddenly felt chakra.

"I gave you some of my chakra. Go get my brother"

Naruto grinned then nodded. He disappeared in a blur. Itachi smiled then slipped into his battle gear. He activated his sharingans and went to lead the Uchiha.

Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked him.

"I could say the same to you"

Naruto scoffed.

"Fall back. You're no match for him"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And how are you a match for him?"

Naruto looked away.

"I'm... Different." Naruto activated his kyuubi eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. Since Naruto and Kyuubi patched things up a bit, Naruto was able to activate some of his power freely sometimes.

"I think the village is getting attacked... Go help it. You can serve there better... Just... Go"

"Naruto... What are you?"

Naruto flinched. The 2 heard a growl I from the distance.

"You don't need to know that. Just go to the village already!"

Sasuke flinched. He grit his teeth.

"Be careful. I'll tell them about your heroic deeds."

Naruto grinned.

"Arigato" He gave Sasuke a thumbs up then vanished in a blur.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu! (Inspired by one of my reviewers)**

**I hope you guys are liking this story. I wish you guys don't hate me for making Naruto strong. But all will pay off at the last chapters. I hope you liked this chappy. Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto finally reached Gaara and flinched. He imagined that if things were harder for him, then he'll probably turn like Gaara. Gaara was already half transformed and had a mad look on his face.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted. 10 clones appeared and started attacking Gaara. Gaara defeated them by a mere flick. He looked around and tried to find hind prey.

"Rasengan!"

Gaara was sent flying away. He grabbed a tree trunk and held on to it.

"Na... Ruto..."

The one tailed jinchuruki roared. He started transforming again.

**-Sasuke**

Sasuke tore through the ninjas. He was fighting alongside his brother and they were winning. A ninja tried to sneak up behind Sasuke but Sasuke looked the ninja in the eye. The ninja fell into a genjutsu. A roar was suddenly heard. Sasuke looked at where Naruto was worriedly.

"Come back soon you idiot" He murmured

**-Naruto**

Gaara was barely concious. The ichibi has transformed but it's still not in complete control. Naruto paled. He bit his thumb and weaved through some hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Gamabunta appeared. Naruto quickly explained the situation as the frog blew into his pipe.

"You expect me to battle a tailed beast?! The Ichibi for that matter?"

Naruto nodded. Gamabunta sighed. He pulled out his dagger and fended off the ichibi.

"You need to wake up that kid!"

"I know but we can't get close!"

"Well I can't hold on to it! Do a transformation with me or something something with claws and fangs!"

Naruto thought the perfect one as the boss toad lunged. They suddenly transformed into Naruto's little friend the kyuubi. Naruto cancelled the transformation and went to punch Gaara. Sand caught Naruto's hand.

"Urk!"

Naruto struggled. He finally head-butted Gaara, waking him up. Gaara's eyes were wide. Shukaku roared and Gamabunta poofed away. They were both falling. They landed and Gaara stared at Naruto in horror. Naruto crawled to Gaara.

"No don't! G-get away from me!"

Naruto was at the point of crying. His eyes held pain and understanding.

"I know what you feel. I know how it hurts, how it's like to be shunned by your own village. But my friends... They freed me from that"

Naruto groaned in pain.

"They helped me... And I want to be strong enough to protect them"

"How... Why?-"

"Because... They're my comrades and friends"

Naruto's memory flashed to Hinata. Then to Iruka, Jiraiya, Sandaime hokage, rookie 11.

"They'll be there for me..."

Just then, Temari and Kankuro appeared.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed. The 2 siblings lifted him up.

"Temari... Kankuro... Let's go"

The 2 looked at Naruto then nodded. As they were travelling, Gaara mumbled a sorry surprising his siblings.

**-After the attack on the leaf two days later**

Naruto woke up on the hospital that day. He was going to go to the third hokage and tell him about stuff. He then noticed that the people were gloomier than usual. He stumbled upon Sakura then asked what's wrong. She didn't answer. Naruto was confused by that then stumbled upon Sasuke.

"The third... Died..."

Naruto frowned. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke."

Sasuke looked away. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. He shook him.

"Stop joking"

"I-I'm not..."

Naruto gasped. He ran away. Naruto didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to be alone. He found himself on the swing he used to be in. He rode the swing and swung lightly. His eyes seemed to have lost their colour. No one was there for him this time. No one feels what he feels. He's alone in the world.

"Thought I'd find you here" A voice said. Naruto's eyes widened. He expected Iruka but it was just Kakashi. Naruto felt tears coming and he looked away.

"I want to be alone"

Kakashi sighed.

"Don't worry. I understand the feeling of losing someone..."

Naruto still refused to look at his sensei.

"It hurts I know. In fact, I lost my father when I was little and I lost my whole team as I was growing up"

Naruto looked up he was crying. Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"Just remember that someone is always there for you" Kakashi pointed to something. Naruto looked at what he was pointing at and his eyes widened. It was Hinata and she seemed to be searching something.

"Arigato"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile then poofed away. Hinata laid her eyes on Naruto and her eyes widened. She rushed to him. Hinata tackled Naruto to a hug. Luckily the boy maintained his balance.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you there... I just kept having this nervous feeling and I couldn't find you anywhere. I was so worried" Hinata said. Naruto grinned.

"I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry. What happened to you while I was gone?"

Hinata shifted her gaze.

"I.. Um... I got kidnapped..."

Naruto's eyes widened. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You what?!"

Hinata's mouth quivered and she trembled a bit.

"Neji-nii saved me though..."

Naruto sighed in relief. He hugged Hinata again but tighter.

"Geez... Now you're worrying me..."

Hinata blushed. She hugged Naruto back and they stayed like that for a few more minutes. Naruto was just inhaling Hinata's scent.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being my friend"

"Same here..."

Naruto chuckled.

"I probably won't survive without you so don't go abandoning me too alright?"

"Hai"

Naruto smiled. He pulled away and kissed Hinata's cheek. Hinata squeaked and fainted. Naruto carried her to her room very stealthily.

**-The hokage's funeral**

It was the shinobi rule. Whatever you do, you must not show emotion. No matter how much it hurts. The village stood there. Naruto felt like he was going to cry especially at how Konohamaru was crying. They all paid their respects. Naruto clenched his fists. Orochimaru did this. Naruto was getting his revenge. He was going to. No shinobi cried but it was raining.

As the funeral ended, Sasuke and Sakura went to check on Naruto who had a very unreadable expression.

"Naruto we're going to get some ramen, you want some?" Sakura asked. Naruto was still staring at Sarutobi's grave.

"I'm not hungry"

This worried his teammates. He was Naruto, he could never say no to ramen.

"Well, we're inviting Hinata and the bill is on us" Sasuke offered. Naruto shook his head.

"Kakashi might reveal his mask..." Sasuke said. Naruto flinched. They really were persistent.

"Wonder what could be in there... Tiny lips maybe?"

"Bucktooth?"

Naruto tried not to jump. He turned around.

"Is that offer still free?"

The 2 teammates smiled.

"Now let's go get Hinata"

"Yatta!"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chappy. **

**Next time:**

**"Were going to get someone named Tsunade"...**

**Naruto opened his door and it revealed to be a man with an orange swirly mask.**

**"Ne, Naruto. Do you wanna know who your parents are?"**

**"Who are you?!"**

**"You shall now see what kind of hell this world is..."**

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was eating ramen. It had been 1 week since the funeral and he and Hinata has gotten close. He also heard that there were some murders in the Uchiha clan recently.

"Hmmm... I wonder what's happening these days. There's the attack on the leaf then there's those murders... Sigh.. I'm too young for this" Naruto murmured. He ordered another bowl of ramen.

"Yo, Naruto"

Naruto turned around and saw the pervy sage.

"Sup pervy sage?"

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya said. He sighed.

"I won't because you keep peeping on women"

"Shut up! Anyways, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here for a mission"

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Well you see... We're going to get the next hokage"

**-The next day**

Naruto and Hinata was sitting on top of the 4th's head.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow for a mission. I'll be gone for about a week"

"I'll train hard while you're gone then"

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! I'll see you when I get back!"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Naruto patted Hinata's head. Hinata blushed and smiled. Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

'So cute... WAIT what am I thinking?!' Naruto thought. The fox chuckled within Naruto.

'Dense brat' the clueless genin heard.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"You seemed to be spacing out." Hinata said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see... The fo-" Naruto stopped himself then covered his mouth. Hinata's head tilted sideways.

"What is it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and flashed a nervous grin.

"N-nothing"

Hinata gave him a confused look which Naruto found extremely cute. Naruto's face was starting to get red.

"Naruto-kun? Are you sick? You're red" Hinata said worriedly. Naruto grinned a crooked grin and shook his head.

"What a-are you talking about? I-I feel fine!"

"W-well if you say so..."

Naruto grinned. Hinata flushed, it was his normal charming grin this time.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you then and maybe we can spar a bit, ya know" Naruto smiled. He leaned in and kissed Hinata's forehead. Hinata eepe'd and was on the verge of fainting. Her eyes turned into spirals and she was extremely lightheaded and dizzy. Hinata fainted. Naruto sighed. He carried Hinata back at the hyuuga compound stealthily.

**-Next day**

Naruto and Jiraiya recently got checked in a hotel room. Jiraiya went to chase off some girl again. Someone suddenly knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto scratched his head, wondering who could it have been. Naruto opened the door to reveal a man with a black coat with red clouds. The man was wearing...

An orange swirly mask with one eyehole.

"Yo, Naruto-kun"

"Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm the one who will show you how much of a hell this world really is!" The unknown masked person said.

"What?"

"My name is tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

The man named Tobi suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist and they both disappeared in that single eyehole.

"NARUTO!" Was the last thing Naruto heard before getting sucked in.

**-Unknown place**

The 2 teleported in a dark cave.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?!" Naruto asked/ shouted.

"I am the person who has a sharingan... Despite having one... I cannot see this world properly. My real name is... Well I won't tell you yet"

Naruto suddenly found that he can't move.

"You know, you're very like me... But all that will change. You shall see how different and evil this world is... And I plan to change it."

Tobi looked at Naruto straight in the eye. Naruto's eyes widened and he was sent in an unknown world. He blinked. Naruto was sent in a place which what you would call a warzone. He watched in horror as humans were killed, their families grieved. He was suddenly sent in another scene. He saw his sensei who was younger.

"Kakashi... I haven't given you a proper gift..."

And Naruto found out how Kakashi got the sharingan. He was sent in another place. October 10, 12-13 yrs ago. Naruto's birthday. Naruto watched as the 4th hokage fought with tobi. Naruto was sent in a place where everyone special to him died. It started with the rookie 11... Team 7... Jiraiya... Kakashi... And finally, Hinata. Naruto's heart ached as he saw Hinata died. This Hinata seemed to be 16 and had long hair.

"Naruto... Why? You've betrayed me"

"What? I-"

"You sent that fox in our village! You're a monster! I hate you!" Were the last words Hinata said as she was stabbed. Naruto clutched his head and convinced himself it wasn't real. Naruto sobbed. It was his worst nightmare, he didn't want to be alone. Not again.

"Naruto, you failed me" A voice said. Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto looked up and saw Iruka.

"You betrayed me. You're worthless! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE THE FOX!"

Naruto started hyperventilating. He was sent out of the genjutsu.

"I suppose I should also tell you about your parents... The one who the village kept secret from you. To protect you they said."

Naruto was on the ground right now. He was clutching his chest and tears were flowing freely on his face.

"Your parents... The ones who knew were your most trusted people... Not Iruka but the others. Kakashi, The third and Jiraiya."

Naruto looked at Tobi.

"Your parents... Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage and Kushina Uzumaki... Of course your parents were kept from you to protect you but those people in the village were too absorbed in their own miseries to even take care of you... The 4th sealed the kyuubi in you because it was for the village, that and he hated you"

What Tobi said wasn't a complete lie.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!"

"And you're sensei knew about this. In fact, that pervy sage of yours was supposed to be your godfather but he abandoned you too" Tobi said with fake sympathy.

"I myself was betrayed so I know how you feel... It feels bad doesn't it?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Tobi chuckled.

"You may not but you really would see how bad this world is... In fact, I'm doing something that will take out this world. All these misery"

"I'M NOT JOINING YOU!"

"Oh? But that will change soon... I did. And I was like you in almost every way. You'll come to face the horrors of this world. I grew up without parents even though I was one of the Uchihas... Then, I died... I came back to life though... When I died, I made my best friend to protect this one girl but he betrayed me... He was too weak to protect her and she died... Since then, I've come to see this world as a black and white hell"

Naruto looked at Tobi in disbelief.

"You shall see... And once you've decided to... Come back here... You'll know..."

Naruto's curse mark suddenly activated. Naruto groaned and clutched his neck.

"Oh my... An encounter with Orochimaru I see... I'll have to get rid of him soon. Do consider the offer Naruto. I'l even reveal my full identity and all the details... Our group is called the Akatsuki and you shall be the other second in command."

Naruto was speechless. His eyes lost their color after going through that genjutsu. He doesn't know how to move and how to think anymore.

"People continue to suffer in this world... Perhaps they can escape in that world I'm going to create. In that world, your dreams come true. In that world, everything goes your way"

"You... You can't run from that kind of thing... It's not life when you do"

"I'm not running away... In fact, I'm sacrificing for these people. For their happiness. DO YOU CALL THAT RUNNING AWAY? Tell me child, tell me very naive child... How shall I get world peace. How do I stop these wars? How can I stop this hate from spreading even further"

"I don't even know what you're planning"

"Exactly. Consider it..."

It was the last thing Naruto heard before fainting from exhaustion.

**Haaahhhh! That oughta change him. He's a child for goodness sake. Sasuke got tainted so why can't he? No one apparently understands him but Tobi so why not.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was lying down on a bed. He opened his eyes and looked away.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto recognized the voice to be Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened. He tackled the girl into a hug.

"What happened?" Naruto asked her. Hinata was blushing from Naruto hugging her but began to explain.

"Well... You've mysteriously gone missing while you were in a mission then they finally found you after 1 month and a half but you didn't wake up in 1 week... The mission was successful by the way, and now we have a new fifth hokage"

Naruto nodded as he took the information in. Everything suddenly came into his mind and it hit him. Hard.

"Naruto-kun? Wait here, I'll get lady Tsunade"

Naruto didn't respond. His irises darkened. Hinata went to get Tsunade as Naruto clutched the bed sheets. his sweat turned cold and he paled.

"I-It wasn't... It's not real..."

Naruto remembered what Tobi said about his family. Naruto felt betrayed and his curse mark activated. Hinata arrived with a blonde lady but Naruto was just clutching the bed sheets.

"That's Naruto there, lady Tsunade"

The blonde girl nodded. Hinata went to Naruto. Naruto looked up at her and backed away.

'Monster'

'I hate you'

The words came back to him. It felt so real.

"Naruto-kun?"

tears started to form at Naruto's eyes.

"Ne, Hinata... D-do you think I'm a monster?"

Hinata tilted her head sideways.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

Naruto's breathing returned to normal.

'I-it wasn't real...'

the blonde girl noticed Naruto's curse mark.

"So Naruto, I've heard about you"

Naruto looked up at the voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the new fifth hokage. Tsunade. I've heard about you a lot from from Jiraiya"

Naruto's irises darkened even more.

"I see..."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. Naruto's hand moved to Hinata's. He clutched her hand. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Well... It seems I have to interrogate you at what happened to you. Care to explain what exactly happened?"

Naruto grit his teeth. He sighed as he tried his best to keep his breathing in control.

"This one guy... He kidnapped me and place me in a very scary genjutsu. He told me to join him... He also told me about..."

"About what?"

Hinata was about to leave the room but Naruto's hand held her back.

"He told me about my parents"

Tsunade's eyebrow raised.

"So you don't know who they are?"

"I don't know. Considering I don't know who you're talking about"

Naruto's grip tightened.

"Yeah... But Jiraiya knew"

Tsunade realized at what he was getting at.

"Exactly who are your parents?"

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"

Tsunade almost dropped her clipboard. The name Naruto finally clicked in. Her eyes widened and she stared at the boy in shock. Hinata also stared at him in shock.

"There you have your answer. I won't see anyone else besides Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed fiercely. Tsunade slowly nodded.

"Oh by the way... This person had a sharingan"

Tsunade nodded again and went away. When she was gone, Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Hey, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Naruto inhaled then exhaled.

"The kyubi... He didn't die. But he was sealed into a baby... My birthday is in October 10 so..."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped and she stopped hugging Naruto. Naruto's eyes closed and his lips quivered. He pulled away and looked away.

"So... All those hateful looks?"

"Yeah... I'll understand if you hate me. Everyone does. I'm a monster and someday I'll probably-"

Naruto was cut off as he felt Hinata hugging him.

"Never call yourself a monster. You're Naruto not the fox so don't be the fox"

Naruto's eyes widened. He hugged the girl and cried on her shoulder. At that moment, Naruto realized something. He was too afraid to say it though.

'I love you Hinata' He thought. Naruto was afraid of rejection. He was rejected his whole life and it seems his special people either betrayed him or died.

Naruto pulled away and grinned. The nurse came in and told Hinata that visiting hours were done. Hinat gave Naruto one last hug and left.

Naruto had trouble sleeping that night. He saw a shadow appear on his window. It was Orochimaru.

"I heard that you're father is the yondaime and your mother is Kushina..."

Naruto's eyes widened. His curse mark suddenly activated making him hiss. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Soon.. You'll want more power... Your heart is starting to darken that it's hilarious... Then I shall take your body. Kuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu"

Orochimaru left while Naruto struggled to keep his seal and curse mark in check.

**1 week later**

Naruto was reinstated in team 7 again. He was more distant and less joyful. He hardly fights with Sasuke and hardly talks to Sakura but he flats out ignores Kakashi. Naruto was still a child and he didn't know the reasons why Kakashi kept his parents from him. As the days pass, Naruto also strives to become powerful. There was one time when he got into a fight with Neji.

Naruto was sitting on his swing. A Hyuga approached him and glared at him.

"Naruto-san, Hiashi Hyuga has called for you"

Naruto looked up at the branch member. He aloofly got up from his swing and went to see Hiashi.

**-Hyuga compound**

Hiashi and Naruto was having a staring contest.

"It seems you've been spending time with my daughter..."

Naruto nodded. He raised his hand up. Hiashi nodded.

"Can you give me more information about the akatsuki?"

Hiashi was surprised by his question.

"Why?"

"I might stop hanging out with your daughter..."

Hiashi's eyebrow rose.

"Alright... They're an organization that seems to be kidanpping people like you. A jinchuruki. They're all s-class criminal, rouge ninjas. But you still haven't answered my question"

"May I ask another one?"

Hiashi's temper was thinning but he nodded.

"So they're dangerous and we don't really know anything about them right?"

Hiashi nodded. Naruto thought for a moment. He grinned.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Stop hanging out with my daughter"

Naruto sighed.

"Done"

Hiashi's eyes widened. He expected Naruto to put up more of a fight. Naruto stood up and left. He went to where Tobi instructed him to go when he made his decision.

Tobi turned around and saw Naruto. Naruto honestly don't know how he found it but the world is weird that way.

"So... What's the details?"

Tobi grinned under his mask.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto has been secretly packing for the trip. He had one month to stay in the village and he was avoiding Hinata. It was honestly killing him but he had his reasons. (Which will be revealed in later chapters). He was avoiding everyone and the day has finally come. For some reason, the others found out what he was planning at the last minute and quickly sent out a group to stop him. As Naruto was nearing the village gates at night, he was stopped by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped his tracks and turned around. He could sense others were approaching.

"What do you want?"

Hinata was on the verge of crying. Naruto flinched. He walked to Hinata.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Naruto finally reached Hinata and was right in front of her.

"Because... I hate this village."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"It made me suffer. I have nothing here"

"So what about our friendship?! Are you just going to abandon all that?!"

Naruto paused.

"Yes"

Hinata's eyes widened even more. Naruto flinched as more tears fell. He couldn't stand it anymore. Naruto hugged Hinata.

"I hate this village... But I'll come back for you. If you want me so bad then get strong and fight me" Naruto said. He could feel the others very near now. Naruto pulled away and smirked. Hinata was still surprised at what was happening.

"Because if you don't... I might just do something like right now"

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata squeaked and turned red all over. After 10 seconds, Naruto pulled away smirking.

"I expect a fight Hinata"

Naruto jumped away as his pursuers reached where he and Hinata was. It was Sasuke, Kiba (and Akamaru), Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. Naruto arrived at a clearing and so did his pursuers. (Kimimaro vs Lee and Gaara landscape)

Naruto turned around to face his pursuers.

"My, My... The big shots... The heirs of their clan. (Sasuke will most likely be clan head after Itachi)"

Naruto smirked.

"Well I'm honored"

Everyone glared at him.

"Though I wonder where the Hyuga genius is..."

"He stayed to comfort Hinata!" Kiba growled out. Naruto flinched which only Sasuke noticed. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Very well... Though I suspect the hokage and the other elders only want me because of my little friend. I'll introduce you. Do tell Hinata too."

A chakra cloak appeared.

"I'm sure the kyubi would enjoy"

"Kyubi?" Shikamaru stated. A chakra tail appeared and swished at Kiba. Naruto's curse mark activated. Making his chakra full of malice. Everyone paled at it's malice. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Kiba got up as he and Akamaru merged.

"Shadow possesion jutsu!"

"Baika no jutsu!"

"Garuga!"

Shino's insect tried to get near Naruto but was burned quickly. Kiba charged in while Sasuke used his fireball Jutsu to power up his charge.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Choji and Kiba quickly closed in the emotionless Naruto. Naruto held up his hand as 2 tails appeared. The 2 tails quickly stopped them. Sasuke was suddenly behind Naruto and managed to kick him on his back. Naruto skidded back and freed himself from Shikamaru's technique. Naruto sighed angrily. He was wasting his time here. The only one who could really come close in stopping him was Sasuke anyway.

Naruto formed 4 chakra tailed clones. The real one pointed at Sasuke as he disappeared. Sasuke still sensed him and followed him. They were at the final valley with Naruto on top of Madara's head and Sasuke on Hashirama's.

"You know Sasuke... You don't really understand me but I feel like our roles may have been reversed"

Sasuke smirked.

"And I feel the same"

Naruto grinned evilly as his curse mark retreated.

"Give me a challenge and perhaps I might consider you a friend"

"Don't get cocky on me"

Naruto smirked as he formed a rasengan on his hand. Sasuke formed a chidori.

"You really were a friend to me you know? But I'm breaking that." Naruto said.

"I won't let you. For the first time I have a friend who treats me as an equal."

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Their attacks crashed. Sasuke quickly backed away from the explosion and so did Naruto. Sasuke aimed a kick for Naruto's head as Naruto dodged. He attempted a punch to Sasuke's face but Sasuke brought down his feet, hitting Naruto. They were at water right now.

"Keh. You've been getting better" Naruto said, still grinning. Sasuke smirked and pulled out a ninjato from out of nowhere. Naruto pulled out 2 kunais. They charged in for each other. Naruto's kunais had wind circling around it while Sasuke's was lightning. They parried blocked and dodged but no one seemed to land a hit. Naruto threw a kick on Sasuke's stomach and sent him skidding to the water.

As Sasuke, started to recover, Naruto was infront of him. He delivered a drop kick and went behind him delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of his abdomen. Sasuke went flying. Sasuke quickly recovered and did some handsigns quickly.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A big fireball came at Naruto. Naruto summoned his chakra tails to seperate the fire. He then saw Sasuke coming at him. Sasuke punched him straight on the face. Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him. He wiped some blood off his face and so did Sasuke. Naruto activated his curse mark.

"You'll die in this next attack."

"Red Rasenringu (Road to ninja reference)"

Sasuke quickly charged up a chidori and charged at Naruto.

Their attacks hit but Naruto's were far stronger. Their attacks made an explosion as Naruto felt his clones pop.

"Sasuke..."

"What?"

"Take care of Hinata for me. But she's mine"

"Whatever"

Naruto grinned at him. His true grin. Sasuke smiled and collapsed. Naruto felt the others approach. He vanished in a red light.

"You got off easy. Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked. He noticed that Naruto's headband was in his hand. It had a scratch on it.

"What's going on with you... Naruto..."

The others arrived as Sasuke fainted

**A/N: There will be some more road to ninja references so if you haven't watched it yet... Watch it! Next chapter will have a timeskip. **

**Kaichoulover: So what's going to happen now?**

**Naruto: You tell me.**

**Hinata: Kaichou-san why?**

**Kaichoulover: Only I know so I'll give you a preview! And The answer to Hinata's is because I'm evil!**

**Tsunade sighed. There have been reports where several jonin were killed by a person wearing a kitsune mask and a dark blue fur coat (Basically Menma's clothes before his identity was revealed). **

**"It seems they're slowly finding me."**

**"That is a problem"**

**"I know. Would you stop that, Orochimaru?!"**

**Next time on change of roles!**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto looked up at the village sign.

Otogakure.

**flashback**

"Alright, I suppose I should tell you my name then" Tobi removed his mask. Naruto's eyes widened.

"On the outside, I am known as Madara Uchiha but my real name is Obito Uchiha. I was once your sensei's beloved teamate but..."

Obito looked sideways and clenched his hands.

"But he made me a promise... He was too weak to fulfil it though. So I shall take you back to a little hisory session"

**-Back to real world**

Naruto sighed. He walked in the village.

**-Flashback again**

"I would train you and get you to attack this village but we still need to take care of Orochimaru. I want you to train under him for 1 year then kill him when the time is right."

Naruto scoffed.

"I can't believe I'll have to stick to that bastard-"

"When you kill him, your curse mark will disappear and when you come back, you can raid the village or visit. Heck you can even steal yourself a wife but I wouldn't care"

Naruto hesitated then sighed.

"Fine..."

**-Otogakure**

Naruto finally reached where Orochimaru was.

"So... I heard you've been looking for me"

Orochimaru was sitting on throne. He grinned maniacally. Naruto shuddered.

**-1 year later**

Tsunade sighed. There have been reports that several Jonin has been killed by a person wearing a kitsune mask and a dark blue fur coat.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Call for the jonin team"

Shizune quickly nodded.

In that one year, only 3 people in the konoha 11 managed to become jonin in those 2 years. They were then seperated from their teams and became a 3 man group.

The 3 people finally arrived.

"So... Sightings have reported a person wearing a kitsune mask and is a potentially a danger."

"Yes, The Uchiha have heard of this too. We have been getting murders lately."

Tsunade nodded. Sasuke Uchiha. One of the jonins.

"So we last found this person near our borders and some say he actually managed to sneak in the village"

"Why not send a tracking team then?" Neji, the other Jonin said.

"We're running out of them and I have a suspicion who it is"

The last jonin who was hidden in a black cloak flinched.

"I see" The cloaked jonin said.

"So it's him..."

"Well, we must get going. He should still be in the village or near the village by now" Neji said. Tsunade nodded.

(Have you guys guessed who the mysterious jonin yet?)

**-Leaf village forested areas**

A mysterious figure chuckled.

"It seems they're slowly finding me"

"Why have you come here anyways?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want my revenge."

"But it still is a problem... Isn't it?"

"But it's exactly what I want."

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Would you stop that?! It's utterly disgusting and it makes you look like a transvestite"

"Oh my, Where did you learn such big words, Naruto-kun?"

"Have a geek constantly fight with you and you'll know"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'll get going now"

"Just get out of here"

Orochimaru smirked.

"I expect to see your body alive"

And with that, Orochimaru disappeared. The mysterious figure sighed. He was the masked kitsune also known as Naruto Uzumaki.

The team that Tsunade sent out has finally arrived.

"Surrender."

Naruto faced the team. He raised his eyebrow at the masked jonin. He could clearly sense out the ninja.

"I see you've been reinstated. How strong have you become, Hinata"

Naruto removed his mask.

"So it was you..." Sasuke said. Hinata also removed her cloak. Naruto examined their outfits. Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved version of his shirt from last year. He was wearing standard shinobi pants and standard shinobi sandals. Hinata's hair wasn't long yet and she still had her baggy jacket. Her hair was starting to grow though. Neji was also still wearing his jacket. But the bandages in his arm have been removed.

"I would want to test my ability if I can take this village. I heard you became a jonin Hinata... How hard have you been training?"

Hinata stared at Naruto with a very serious look. Her byakugan flared.

"Let's just say... She's as strong as me now" Neji said. Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded. 3 chakra tails appeared. Naruto's features changed. The team charged at him. Naruto dodged expertly which was quite a feat considering he was fighting two dojutsu.

He suddenly found himself in a genjutsu. He freed himself to see Hinata attacking him. She had a very determined look but when Naruto stared at her, she faltered. Hinata was suddenly pushed by Naruto's chakra tails.

The fight only lasted for 3 minutes. Naruto has defeated them easily.

"Well, that was a good warm up."

His tails receded.

"But I'm not quite ready yet"

He then knocked out Neji and Sasuke. He approached Hinata who was holding back her tears. Naruto frowned. He looked at her straight in the face.

"I'll claim you when the time is right"

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed. Naruto hauled Hinata up and dragged her to a sitting position on a tree. He then patted her head and kissed her forehead. He whispered to her ear.

"I'll tell you everything when the time is right"

Hinata was still blushing.

"So please keep acting. You're my most trusted person right now"

Hinata nodded slowly. Naruto then looked at her straight in the face.

"I love you"

He kissed her. Hinata's tears dropped and she kissed him back. Naruto pulled away.

"But I have a mission to complete... So promise me you'll wait for me"

Naruto then jumped away. Hinata was red.

"I promise"

**-Orochimaru's hideout**

"Did you get what you wanted?" Orochimaru asked Naruto. He shook his head.

"Though... I will get it... Well some of it anyway... Right now"

Orochimaru blinked and Naruto was suddenly right in front of him. Before he even gets stabbed, he reverted to his white snake form. Naruto glared at the snake. He activated his curse mark as the snaked surrounded him. He then activated the kyuubi's chakra making his chakra a dark purple. He swished his one tail around. He then entered Orochimaru's dimension where he does the transfer.

"Do you like it?" Orochimaru asked him.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru as those disgusting snake surrounded him and tried to envelop him. Naruto smirked. The snaked turned black and faded into dust. He raised his arms. The snakes started to bubble surprising Orochimaru. The snakes formed into the kyubi. Orochimaru laughed like a lunatic (which he is)

"You'll die Orochimaru and you will never walk this world again"

Naruto managed to get out of the dimension. He looked at the snake who was dead. He performed some handsigns.

"Katon: Karyuu endan!"

Kabuto walked in the room in time to see Naruto burning Orochimaru. Kabuto's eyes widened. He was suddenly grabbed by a chakra tail and his flesh burned.

"I know... What you've been doing Kabuto..." Naruto said. He then grinned menacingly.

"It's time for all of this to end"

Naruto exited the building. He scattered oil on the walls before he did.

"Mixed jutsu! Katon, Fuuton: Hinokami no hono! (flames of the fire god! (I translated this from google translate so sorry if it's very wrong))

The flames reached the sky and it burned down the building to ashes. Naruto felt drained after that attack. He felt his curse mark disappear and he smiled. He felt himself collapse. He was lifted up by someone before he did though.

"Ah... Obi- Madara... Nice timing"

"I would prefer tobi. Now let's get started on your training"

Naruto grinned evilly and nodded.


End file.
